A Normal Saturday
by untitled1494
Summary: A normal Saturday at Hogwarts during the time of the Marauders. No plot, just a nice scene.


_Dedicated to crazyblondieandherlollipops, and to purpleabsofsteel, I know you could use some laughter._

It was a normal Saturday.

Meaning, of course that James Potter and Sirius Black were in detention.

This week it was for Professor McGonagall. However, they were being punished for an incident over two weeks ago:

"Professor?" Sirius Black put his hand in the air, an abnormal occurrence, to say the least.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" The teacher was so surprised she used a Mr. in addressing her most insolent student. Also an abnormal occurrence, as abnormal occurrences do so often lead to one another.

"Are you a _legal_ animagus?" He had such a look of genuine curiosity on his face, she forgot to be mad for a hair of a second. Just a hair.

"Black!"

"What? I was just wondering! Where's the harm in that? I did nothing wrong! Did I, Prongs?" Sirius turned to his best friend, leaning back and slouching in his seat, who now sat up to join the conversation, running his hand through his hair as he did so.

"You did not. _I_ thought it was an excellent question." His mock indignation pushed McGonagall further to anger.

"That is a ridiculous question! I can't believe you would ask it, and I'm not going to dignify it with a response!" She turned swiftly to walk towards the board and continue teaching, for she thought the discussion was over. It was, in fact, not over.

"Well, that's a yes," James said with a roguish smile.

"Tell me, Minnie, how did you evade the Ministry? I'm sure I could use some advise." His certainly pseudo curiosity did it for Minerva McGonagall.

"That's enough! Potter, Black, detention! This Saturday."

"Ooh, I don't think Saturday will work for us, do you, James?"

"Oh, no, certainly not," James said, taking out a small notebook, putting his glasses on the end of his nose and flipping through the pages to general amusement of the class. He finally stopped on one, examined it, and said: "No. That simply won't due. Professor Meadows has got us that day."

"We're quite popular, you know."

"Oh, yes, you have to reserve a spot for weeks in advance if you want a detention."

"We would trade, but she gives a good detention," Sirius said with an apologetic smile towards Professor McGonagall.

"We'll be working with flobberworms, surely?" James asked.

"Maybe some gnomes, if we're lucky." Sirius looked thoughtfully hopeful.

"No offense to you, though, you're still our favorite teacher," James added.

"Are you two quite done?" Minerva said.

"Quite."

"Indeed."

"Then you will serve detention for me the next Saturday."

James drew a deep breathe through his teeth.

Sirius spoke: "That's not gonna work either."

"Sorry."

"We have detention _that _day with Slughorn," Sirius said.

"_Professor _Slughorn, Sirius. Show some respect for your elders!" James said.

"Ah, yes, of course. How archaic of me. What were you saying, Minnie?" The class laughed.

"_Potter and Black_. You will come to my room for double detention the very soonest weekend you are available."

They thought it an unfair detention. But, then, they normally thought detentions unfair. But, then, it was a normal Saturday.

Meaning, of course, that Lily Evans was studying.

It was for her Charms test that she knew she would ace with or without studying, but out of habit, she needed to review the material, even if her friends were out playing in the snow. She sat in the common room practicing a memory charm, as James Potter and Sirius Black entered through the portrait hole. Seeing as it was Saturday, they were sure to be returning from detention. Idiots.

"Studying, Evans?" James asked.

"How unusual!" Sirius threw in his always necessary bit of sarcasm.

"Bugger off. I'm trying to work."

"But Lily, dear, it's a _Saturday_."

"And?"

"And it's _snowing!_" Sirius said, utterly bemused at Lily's habits, he'd never understand the concept of diligence.

"The only reason we came up here, in fact, was to fetch the ol' invisibility cloak, and to wake Peter to join us."

"Even _Remus _is out!"

"Surely, if not us, you can relate to him?"

"I said, bugger off!"

"You know you'll get fantastic marks on that without studying. Come play with us!" James said. Sirius snickered. Lily shot him a glare, then sighed.

"Fine! Give me fifteen minutes. I'll be down."

"I love you, Lily-kins!" James said.

"Haven't we heard?" Lily replied in her always exasperated tone.

"Really." Sirius agreed.

Fifteen minutes later, they all headed to the grounds, together. Peter, Sirius, James, and Lily. As soon as they got outside, James tried to sneak an arm around Lily's waist, to which she responded by ducking out of his hold, and bewitching a perfect sphere of snow to his face. He sputtered for an instant--while Sirius doubled up in laughter from behind Lily--before retaliating, only Lily had the common sense enough to duck, so the snowball hit Sirius. "Oi!" And so began a two hour snow war, some other students coming and going from the fray, picking one of the opposing sides, roughly led by James and Lily. Everyone was having a great time, forgetting their troubles in the few hours of bliss that constructed their afternoon. All were happy. Of course, it was a normal Saturday.

Meaning, of course, that Albus Dumbledore was in Hogsmeade.

He came every weekend the students didn't. He liked the picturesque village, especially during winter, and enjoyed the public solitude. Also, he needed to stock up on candy.

"Why hello, Robert, have you received my shipping of muggle sweets?" Albus said, peering at the small and portly shop owner over the brim of his half-moon spectacles. Anyone watching might think the razor blue eyes would make Robert uncomfortable, but the shop keeper knew better.

"Of course, sir," Robert said with a small chuckle. "In the back, as usual." The two men, so different in physique, yet so similar in their love for sweets, made their way to the back of the store, where Robert handed Albus a rather large parcel, already wrapped, and in return, the bearded man gave two small gold coins.

Albus left the shop in a good mood. This was surely enough candy to last for a significant period. He walked through the streets of Hogsmeade, all of them white as his own beard. Maybe because of the snow, maybe because the clouded sun couldn't shine much else. But everything was sparkling white. Albus wished to himself that his beard would sparkle. He wondered who would notice if he were to charm it... just for today... no, that would be unnecessary. Quite unprofessional.

And speaking of unprofessional, Albus came to an abrupt halt before Zonko's joke shop. Times were tough, surely, Minevra would enjoy a small prank. Perhaps a small display of fireworks in her classroom was due. She'd never expect it. After all, it was a normal Saturday.


End file.
